Comment séduire un Malefoy en 10 leçons
by sika.sika
Summary: Hermione et Drago se retrouve prefetenchef et Hermione n'est pa insensible aux charmes de Drago
1. La rentrée

La rentrée

Une jeune fille criait à en perdre haleine le nom de ces amis. Hermione, car oui c'est bien elle, avait beaucoup changer en un été. Ses cheveux naturellement emmêlés étaient aujourd'hui de magnifique boucle châtain avec des mèches caramel et miel. Son corps aussi avait changé, elle avait maintenant des formes et n'était plus la jeune fille chétive d'avant. Seule ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, de magnifiques yeux marron qui avec le soleil se retrouvait vert.

Harry et Ron l'aperçurent et lui firent de grands signes de leurs mains. Elle leurs fit un magnifique dévoilant des dents parfaites, ces parents n'étaient pas dentistes pour rien, et courut à leurs rencontres.

-Harry, Ron je suis si heureuse de vous voir, dit-elle en les enlaçant.

-Mione, tu es si belle ! Fit Harry les joues rougissante.

-C'est vrai, t'es un vrai canon, fit Ron avec son « incroyable délicatesse »

-merci, balbutia-t-elle gênait que ses amies lui fassent de tels compliments.

Soudain, tout s'arrêtas autour d'elle, et elle le vit. Lui avec ces incroyables yeux gris glacier et ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant son éternel sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. On aurait dis un ange déchu !

Malefoy, remarquant qu'une jeune fille le regardait il s'approcha, s'avant pertinemment qui était cette fille.

-Alors Granger, je te fais de l'effet, susurra-t-il en passant à coté d'elle.

-Creve Malfoy, cracha-t-elle.

-Tien tien, mais qui voila : le Balafré, la belette et la reine des sang de bourbe !

Harry et Ron étaient près à frapper mais Hermione les en dissuada. En effet, elle avait vu sur sa poitrine brillait un badge, mais ce n'était pas seulement un petit badge de rien du tout, non c'était celui des…

-Alors comme sa tu es préfet en chef ! fit Hermione

-Et oui et je pense que toi aussi ! Elle acquiesça et il lui murmura de manière presque inaudible. On va bien s'amuser tout les deux ! Bien on se voit plus tard Granger.

Et il partit comme il était venu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon voila je sais pas si elle est bien mon histoire pour le moment mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et puis comme j'ai eu aucune reviews pour ma premières fic je pris pour en avoir au moins une maintenant !


	2. Ange Black

Ange Black

Après un long voyage dans le Poudlard express, le trio se dirigea à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle attendant me traditionnel discours de Dumbledore qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à poudlard. Avant de procéder à la répartition des premières années je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de France et qui ira directement en septième année chez les griffondor ! Voici Ange Black. Une jeune fille s'avança devant la grande salle qui retint son souffle. Un seul mot pouvais la qualifier : Déesse. Elle avait la peau claire presque blanche comme si elle était malade mais les cheveux noirs qui faisait contraste avec sa peau et les yeux bleu presque blanc. Elle était très intrigante. L e professeur Dumbledore lui indiqua la table des Griffondor et elle s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione qui paraissait un peu comme elle.

Après que la répartition des premières années eu lieu et que Dumbledore leur ait souhaité bon appétit Ange se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu es Hermione Granger, n'est ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. A ce qu'il paraît tu serais la meilleure élève de Poudlard. A Beauxbâtons on parle souvent de toi mais on ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais aussi jolie ! »

«Heu.. merci, bredouilla Mione, mais toi je ne te connais pas. »

« Oh excuse moi, je m'appelle Ange Black, je viens de France et je fais partis de la famille Black malheureusement. J'étais à Beauxbâtons et je sui sortis avec les trois quart des gars enfin voila je sui une fille banale. Mais parents on emménager a Londres, et j'ai du changer d'écoles mais mes parents étaient très heureux que j'aille à Poudlard étant donné que cette école à une bonne réputation. »

« Eh ben dis donc ! » s'exclama Harry.

Le survivant et Ron se levèrent pour aller voire Dumbledore pendant que les deux jeunes filles faisaient connaissance jusqu'à ce que Malefoy les rejoignent.

« Granger, on doit aller voir Mc Go, elle va nous emmenez dans nos appartements »

« J'arrive Malefoy »

Quant il fut partis Ange l'interrogea du regards.

« C'est le célébrissime Drago Malefoy de Serpentard. Il a tout ce qu'il faut : il est beau, intelligent et d'après les rumeurs c'est un Dieu du sexe ! En bref il est parfait mise à part qu'il fait partis d'une famille de mangemort ! »

« Ouais parfait, fit Ange un sourire aux lèvres puis reprenant son sérieux, mais si il est si parfait, pourquoi tu ne sort pas avec lui ? »

« Il me déteste ! Tu n'as pas encore remarqué comment il me regarde ? »

« Justement, c'est toi qui n'a pas vu comment il te regarde… »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« On parie ? »

« Comment sa ? Pariez quoi ? »

« Que tu sorte avec Malefoy avant la fin de l'année. »

« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Hum.. à part sortir avec un super mec.. Bah…rien ! »

« Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ferais sa ? Et pourquoi moi je sortirais avec lui ? »

« Allez, tu t'amuse jamais ou quoi ? S'il te plait et moi j'essaye de séduire son copain qui est avec lui »

« Bon d'accord, on va s'amuser » Et elle lui tapa dans la main. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il est plus long que l'autre et que vous l'apprécierez. Merci à Naomie, shadow, lovedavidanders, poupoux, faby.fan et judy malefoy pour les reviews. Je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre demain parce que je part après demain pendant un mois en vacances et c'est pas sure que je puisse écrire la suite donc voila. Bisou a tous et a plus.


	3. Quoi?

Quoi ?

Allongée sur un des canapés de la salle commune, Hermione se posait mille et une questions sur le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Ange. Dans quoi Diable c'était-elle encore fourrait ? Elle avait le chic pour ce mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes. Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Drago entrait. Il la fixait et se disait qu'elle avait vraiment changer, elle avait des jambes fines, une poitrine très très attirante pour tout garçon qui se respecte, son visage fin et ses fossettes quand elle sourit, ses yeux marrons tirant quelque peut sur le vert et ses cheveux ondulés tombant négligeament sur ses seins. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hermione Granger faisait partis des plus belle fille du collège. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, c'était une sang de bourbe…

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? fit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.

Drago afficha tout d'abord une mine surprise tout de suite remplaçais par son légendaire sourire en coin.

« J'étais en train de me demander comment une fille comme toi pouvait être aussi intelligente et aussi bête (belle, se dit il) à la fois. Après tout tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe ! Quel gâchis ! »

« La ferme Malefoy, ou je vais te faire regretter ce que tu dira. Je te préviens je ne rigole pas. » Dit elle en essayant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix car malefoy s'approchait un peu trop d'elle a son goût.

Doucement, il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille « tu ne devrais pas te promener dans cette tenue ici, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis.. »

Hermione, les joues rouges de honte réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'un mini short et un débardeur, resta sans voix face aux mots de Drago. Très vite elle couru vers sa chambre laissant un Drago satisfait de l'embarras dans lequel il l'avait mit. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, une douche froide s'imposer quelque peu.

Ange attendait devant la porte de la salle commune des prefets-en-chefs que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir la porte. Soudain, elle s'ouvrit a la volée et un ange apparut… du moins c'est ce qu'il lui parut… finalement elle se rendit vite compte que c'était seulement Malefoy, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et des gouttelettes d'eau tombant sur ses muscles , mon dieu qu'il était sexy !

« Tiens, salut. C'est toi la nouvelle non ? Comment c'est ton nom déjà ? »

« Ange black ! Et je suppose que tu es le charmant Drago Malfoy ? Enchantée, fit-elle en avançant sa main de manière à ce qu'il la lui serre ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, Hermione est là ? »

« Granger, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! »Hurla-t-il

« J'arrive ! »

« Heu, tu veut peut-être rentrer ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a du jus de citrouilles. » Dit Drago.

« Je veut bien rentrer, je veut bien boire du jus de citrouilles me conviendras très bien, merci » tout en disant cela elle était entrer dans la salle commune des préfets et c'était assise dans un des fauteuils.

« Si sa te dérange pas je vais aller m'habiller parce que la je suis en position de faiblesse (sa se dit ?) Et je n'aime pas être inférieur ! » Dit il en s'éloignant et en entrant dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte Hermione déboula de la sienne non sans bruit.

« Salut Ange » fit elle en se rapprochant de la jeune fille pale pour lui faire la bise.

« Salut Hermione, alors prête pour ta première leçon ? »

Hermione la regarda avec un regard interrogateur. De qu'elle leçon pouvait-elle donc parlait ? Oh non, mon dieu, ne me dites pas que…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et oui c'est bien moi ! Alors si j'ai pas mit un chapitre avant c'est parce que :

-j'arrivais pas a trouver d'inspiration (peut être que sa si reflète dans le chapitre)

-il y avait toujours du monde autour de moi et je supporte pas ça, j'aime pas qu'on lise se que je suis en train de faire, je préfère être absente !

-et surtout et ben, j'ai honte, mais j'avais trop la flemme !

Merci a jun rogue, diablok vampyr et luluflo4 pour leur review ! Kiss a tous ceux qui vont lire ma fic et désolée si je fais toujours des chapitres courts c'est la première fois que j'écris une vraie histoire.

Salut les gens et a bientôt !


	4. lecon 1

**Leçon n°1**

Ange tirait Hermione par la main dans les rues de pré au lard, ignorant les protestations de son amie. Au bout de dix minutes de marche elles s'arrêtèrent devant un petit magasin. Quant elle entrèrent, Hermione comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas une boutique banale. En effet, des jeunes femmes étaient assise sur des fauteuils pendant que des sorcières leurs faisaient prodiguaient des soins avec leurs baguettes. Au fond se trouvait des cabines d'essayage avec de grands miroirs. De nombreuses clientes se faisait conseillais sur le choix de leur vêtements.

Ange se tourna de manière à faire face à Hermione et lui glissa :

« Leçon n°1 : l'apparence. »

« L'apparence ? » fit Hermione de manière interrogative.

« Ben oui. Tu sais sûrement que malefoy ne sort qu'avec les plus jolie fille, je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas belle, mais tu pourrais être encore mieux. C'est vrai, regarde un peu tes vêtements, même ma mère n'a jamais mit ce genre de vêtement ! Désolée de te dire ça comme sa mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Hum… comme on dit, la vérité est toujours bonne à entendre. »

Une jeune femme d'environ 28 ans, blonde, les yeux verts, s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Cassandre ; en quoi puis je vous aider ? »

« J'aimerais, enfin on aimerais que vous aidiez mon amie ici présentes, fit ange en désignant hermione. On aimerais lui trouvait des vêtements qui lui iront bien. Au niveau de son visage je pense que c'est bon, peut-être du maquillage aussi. »

« Bien, et pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais me faire des mèches et renouveler ma garde robe et quelque soin ne seront pas de refus ! »

« Hum, ange » fit Hermione tirant son amie pour lui parler.

« Excusez nous, qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer ! »

« Aucun problème je te paye tout ! »

« Non, je ne peut pas accepter, c'est trop gentils ! »

« S'il te plait Hermione, ma famille est riche et puis tu m'inviteras chez toi au prochaine vacances, d'accord ? »

« Bon... d'accord »

Cassandre prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers un rayonnage de vêtement tandis qu'une autre vendeuse se dirigeait vers ange.

Au bout de quatre heures, Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle aurait voulu se faire discrète car elle avait un nombre incalculable de paquets. Malheureusement Drago était là.

« Tiens granger, c'étais bien Pré au lard ? »

« Ouais, c'étais super ! » fit elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Au faite, à 21 heures il faut qu'on fasse une ronde. »

« Ok » répondit simplement hermione.

Une fois entrait dans sa chambre, elle sortit ses vêtement des paquets pour les rangeait. La plupart des tons dominant des vêtements étaient le marron, le beige, le vert, le rose et un peu de noire. Elle rangea le tout dans son armoire et rangea son maquillage des mêmes tons.

Ange allait passer d'un minute à l'autre et voulait à tout pris voir Hermione dans ces nouveaux vêtement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ange entra dans la chambre d'Hermione éxiter comme une puce. Hermione n'avait pas pu vraiment voir le résultat des cheveux de son amie. Elle avait fait des mèches bleus, vert et roses. Dit somme ça, sa parait horrible, mais au contraire, c'était magnifique !

Ange tirait sur les vêtements de son amie pour qu'elle s'empresse de lui montrer ses tenues.

« Arrête Ange ! Je sais me déshabiller toute seule ! » Fit hermione.

« Mais dépêche toi je veut tout voir ! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée ! »Dit elle avec un regards gourmand.

« Ha ! Alors s'ailler tu as attaquer avec le copain de Malefoy ! »

« Oui, j'ai même plus qu'attaquer, si tu veux voir se que je veut dire ! »

« Je vois très bien. De toute façon moi non plus je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Puis voyant le regard interrogateur elle s'obligea à lui dire. Je dois faire une ronde avec malefoy. »

« Tu plaisante ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ! On va te faire super belle ! Elle ouvrit son armoire et commençaient à jeter des vêtements partout. Il faut que tu sois époustouflante ! »

« Ange arrête ! Je vais faire une ronde, c'est pas comme si j'avais un rendez vous. »

« Hermione, ma chérie, si tu veut gagner ce paris il faut que tu fasses un effort ! Ou alors faut-il mettre quelque chose en jeu… tu ne m'as l'aire pas du tout motivée. Alors, si tu arrives à sortir avec Malefoy avant la fin de l'année, et bien...je t'offre ce que tu veux ! »

« Ce que je veut… mmm, sa peut être intéressant. Et si je perds ? »

« Si tu perd..Fit ange un sourire machiavélique sur son visage qui fit peur à hermione. Et bien si tu perds tu devras…embrasser chaque garçon que tu croiseras dans les couloirs de poudlard, et je peux te dire que ça en fait un paquet ! Et tout ça te fera passer pour une fille facile, très facile ! »

Hermione était horrifié, ange était vraiment folle. Elle n'avait rien, mais alors rien du tout, à voir avec un ange.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Voila un nouveau chapitre de finis. Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais finalement le voila. Laissez moi tout plein de reviews ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement pour que je le mettre sur le site au moins ce week end. Il faut bien que je e change les idées vu que vendredi je rentre au lycée (un peu de compassion !) je vais me répétez mais laissez moi tout plein plein de reviews ! Merci _

_Réponses au reviews :_

_**Diabolikvampyr** : voila la suite… kisses_

_**Luluflo4** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre plus long et qu'il te plaira. Kisses !_

_**Aminteitha** : me revoilà encore une fois!Je pense que ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Kisses !_

_**Ari **: C'est marrant que tu dises que tu as aimé la phrase où Dago dit qu'il n'aime pas être en position de faiblesse car j'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre. Enfin bref, voila la suite. Kisses !_

_**Agrippine57** : je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voila la suite. Bisous !_

_**Love-pingo :** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise. Désolée vraiment de faire des chapitres aussi court ! Désolée ! Bisous !_

_**Jun rogue **: haha tu vois mon courage et mon envie sont revenues! J'espère que la leçon 1 ta plu…kisses !_

_Bisous à tous !_


	5. rien qu'une ronde

Une simple ronde 

Hermione sortit de sa chambre dix minutes après ange. Drago crut ne pas la reconnaître tout d'abord. En effet, la jeune fille portait un jean tirant sur le vert et un débardeur près du corps marron avec des écritures vertes s'alliant très bien avec le jean. Elle c'était maquillé un peu, légèrement. Elle avait mit du vert sur ses paupières et du crayon marron. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

« Dis donc granger, t'as un rendez-vous ce soir ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, je te trouves particulièrement jolie. »

« C'est vrai tu aimes ? » fit elle en essayant de dissimuler sa joie.

« Ouais c'est pas mal, sa change de tes... vêtements, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

« Hum… merci, vraiment »

« Bon, on se dépêche de faire cette ronde parce que moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai un rendez vous après. »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et drago laissa passer hermione. Surprise par tant de galanterie, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche drago ce décida à engager la conversation.

« Alors, comment vont le balafré et la belette ? »

Ne faisant pas attention au surnom par lesquels il les avait appelées, elle lui répondit :

« Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais en ce moment je traîne plus avec ange. Et toi, comment vont tes amis, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini ? »

« Crabbe et Goyle toujours fidèle à eux même, parkinson… bref et zabini s'intéresse à… mais qu'est ce que je fais, je suis en train de raconter ma vie à une moldue ! »

« Tiens, ce n'est plus sang de bourbe ! Tu as changé de répertoire ? »

« Je n'insulte pas les jolies filles… »

« Oh, heu… merci. »

« De rien chère Granger. »

Puis ils replongèrent dans le silence. Hermione réfléchissait au fait qu'il avait dit qu'elle était belle. Une question lui traversa l'esprit et elle ne put se retenir de la lui poser.

« Dit malefoy, si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, est ce que tu t'intéresserai à moi ? »

Drago fut surpris de sa question mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

« Qui te dit que je ne m'intéresse pas déjà à toi ? » fit-il d'un air plein de mystère.

La jeune fille s'empourpra. Ce pourrait il qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à elle ! Au mon dieu !

« Au faite Granger, un de ces soir on va faire un fête avec les serpentards, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? »

« Je sais pas trop, puis elle pensa à ange et à ce stupide paris, très bien, c'est quand exactement ? »

« Normalement, ça devrait être vendredi. »

« Ok, ce sera cool ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes à moi, pourquoi pas à une fille de Serpentard ? »

« Parce que en ce moment c'est toi que j'ai envie d'inviter, voila tout… »

« D'accord, elle a lieu ou cette fête ? »

« Tu vas rire, mais on penser à la faire dans notre salle commune… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de m'inviter, pour m'amadouer ? »

« Pas du tout, tu mérite de te faire inviter par le plus beau des mecs… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un « prétentieux en plus ». Drago ne fit pas attention à cette remarque.

Il avait enfin fini leur ronde. Drago laissa une nouvelle fois entrer Hermione dans leur appartement. Avant d'aller ce coucher, il se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, juste un « smack » comme dirait les moldus.

Il se retira et Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Et lui dit sensuellement :

« A vendredi, ma douce. Au faite, dit à ton amie, heu… Ange, ouais c'est ça, ange, de venir »

« D'accord, je lui dirais »fit Hermione ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle disait. Et ils partirent ce coucher.

Le lendemain, Hermione était à coté d'ange en métamorphose. Elles se parlaient à voix basse.

« Alors, fit ange, comment ça c'est passé avec malefoy ? Il a apprécié ta tenue ? »

Hermione qui regardait dans le vide lui adressa un bref « mmm mmm ».

« Et tu compte me raconter ou rester muette comme je ne sais quoi ? »

« Il m'a inviter à une fête… toi aussi t'es inviter. »

« Génial, et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à me raconter. »

« Il m'a embrasser ! On peut pas appeler ça un vrai baiser, on était lèvres contre lèvres… »

« Mais c'est génial ça ! Preuve qu'il n'a pas était indiffèrent face à tes changement ! »

« Il a dit que je lui plaisais… »

« Quoi ! »Fit Ange interloqué.

« Enfin je lui ai demandé si je n'étais pas celle que je suis, enfin tu c'est une sang de bourbe, est ce que je lui plairais et il m'a dit qui te dit que tu ne me plait pas ! »

« Super Hermione, c'est très bon pour le parie, enfin pour toi. »

« Au faite, quand vas-tu me dévoiler le nom de ce fameux garçon que tu cherches à séduire ? »

« Tu le saura tôt ou tard ma petite Mione, mais vois-tu… »

« Mesdemoiselles Black et granger, je vous pis de bien vouloir suivre le cours »fit McGonagal.

Un jeune homme bonds croisât le regard d'une jeune fille brune qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et se retourna.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais ce chapitre est ultra court mais promis le prochain sera plus long !

_Réponses au reviews :_

_**Love-pingo :** voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kisses !_

_**Aminteitha :** je sais c'est encore plus court, mais promis la suite je la poste vite. Mais là j'arrive vraiment pas à me mettre dans mon histoire. Désolée. Voila quand même la mini suite. Kisses !_

_**Crème de moshi :** mdr encore rogue ça va (enfin…) mais dumbledore à mon dieu ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Imagine cinq minutes si c'est rusard ! La tu saute direct de la tour d'astronomie !_

_**Miss Botter : **merci pour tout tes compliments ! J'espère que cette suite plaira même si c'est une micro suite ! Le prochain sera plus long, promis ! Kisses !_

_**Agrippine57 : **je vais essayer de m'immiscer dans les pensées de Drago, si il me laisse y pénétrer, mais je pense avoir du mal… il est si énigmatique…_

_**Rebecca-Black :** tiens toi aussi tu aimes les personnages machiavélique ! Ha mais je vois que tu fais partie de sa famille à Ange… alors tu connais le beau Sirius (que J.K. Rowling a méchamment tuer ! j'ai versé toute les larmes de mon corps à cause d'elle…) kisses !_

_**Enora BLACK :** voila la suite ! Bonne lecture de 2 minutes !lol !_

_Kisses à tous et encore une fois promis je mets vite la suite._


	6. moi, irresistible?

**Moi, irrésistible ?**

Assise au milieu de montagne de vêtements, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La fête était dans une heure et elle ne savait pas comment se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle lui prit d'entrer. Ange se tenait devant elle, elle avait mit une mini jupe noire laissant voir ses belles jambes blanches et un petit débardeur blanc. Elle n'avait pas mis de chaussures prétextant que c'était mieux pour danser.

Quant elle vit la mine déconfite d'Hermione elle lui proposa son aide lui promettant qu'elle ferait craquait tout le monde.

Hermione se mit devant son miroir et s'observa silencieusement tandis qu'ange choisissais sa tenue.

« J'ai trouver !s'écria t elle soudain. Tu vas t'habiller presque comme moi, ça va être marrant. Tu mettras une jupe blanche et un débardeur noir ! Aller Mione ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! »

« Qu'elle tête ? »

« La tête d'une fille qui sent qu'elle va perdre son parie ! »

« 'Porte quoi ! Je vais gagner et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis plus forte que toi, j'ai plus d'imagination! » Fit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« En attendant active toi, je ne tient pas à t'attendre ! »

« Oui, t'inquiète on ne sera pas en retard ! Réfléchis un peu ! Ou peut bien avoir lieu cette fête… »

« Chez les serpentards » fit ange comme ci c'était évident.

« Hin hin » fit Hermione en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Alors elle a lieu où ? »

« Ici même, chère amie ! Et oui, j'ai donné ma permission à Dra... Malefoy de l'organiser ici. »

« Alors voila pourquoi nous sommes invitée… » Dit ange, ayant l'aire d'avoir tout compris.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour cela. Je me demande si il n'y a pas un truc avec Zabini… et puis tu sais, il ma quand même embrassé ! »

« Tu sais Hermione, pour un garçon, un baiser ne veut rien dire, en particulier malefoy vu la réputation qu'il a… enfin tu vois ce que je veut dire… » Fit-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Hermione se sentit un peu triste face aux paroles de son amie. Alors malefoy s'amuserait-il juste avec elle ? Ça, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le découvre. Elle ne supporter pas l'idée qu'on puisse s'amuser à ses dépends. Ce soir, elle mettrait tout ça au clair.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione était resplendissante. Elle se tenait devant le miroir et regarder ses cheveux, qu'aller t elle donc leur faire. Ange se pencha vers elle et l'observa pendant son moment de réflexion. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione faisait plein de mimique quant elle réfléchissait. C'était vraiment adorable.

Soudain, elle lui tirât les cheveux et Hermione ne put que pousser un cri.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? Tu es folle ? »

« Tu m'énerves ! Ne vois tu pas que tu es parfaite comme ça ? Il suffit que je te maquille et que tu mettes un peu de paillettes sur ton corps et tu seras irrésistible ! » Fit ange.

« Je ne serais jamais aussi irrésistible que toi ! »

« Alors tu me crois irrésistible ! Hermione, regarde la réalité en face ! Toi tu passe pour une bonne fille, sexy mais qui ne se laisse pas embobiner par le premier venu. Tandis que moi, je passe pur une fille facile, tout le monde connaît ma réputation, je me laisse vite avoir. Pour certain garçon, je ne suis qu'une poupée avec laquelle il joue. Avant je traînais qu'avec des filles comme moi, on été bête insouciante, facile a amadouer. Et puis un jour, l'une de nous c'est fait ridiculiser. Tu ne peut même pas imaginer ce qu'on lui a fait subir… elle en a pleurer toute les larmes de son corps et elle ne nous a plus jamais adressé la parole. Voila pourquoi je suis allé vers toi à la rentrée, je savais que tu étais une fille sérieuse, que j'aurais droit à une deuxième chance avec toi, car tu es intelligente. »

« Mais enfin ange, le fait que tu ai fait des bêtises ne t'interdit pas de vivre comme une fille normale, sa ne te rends pas moins belle, il ne tient qu'à toi de changer… a toi de choisir ton camps » fit Hermione en lui tendant une main.

Ange s'empressa de la lui serrer et Hermione lui promit de l'aider.

« Alors, pour mes cheveux ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Ange la regarda et lui jeta un coussin sur la tête.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique Hermione ! » fit ange gentiment.

Et s'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller.

Après leur long affrontement, le deux jeunes filles se refirent une beauté. Il était temps de sortir de la chambre. Hermione était stressé. Plein de serpentards se trouvait là, dans sa salle commune avec drago, et elle allait être en tenue vraiment, comment dire, sexy qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre. Qu'elle sera leur réaction ? Mais surtout quelle sera celle de drago ? Ho non ! Elle n'aurait pas du penser à lui !

Ange ouvrit la porte et laissât sortir hermione. Son coeur battait très fort et elle crut un instant qu'il aller jaillirent hors de sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche. Ange lui en attrapa une et la lui serra. Elle avait bien vu dans quel état était son amie. Elle trouvait ça démesurer. Ce n'était juste qu'une petite fête ! Pourquoi stressé t elle autant ?

Il était là, assis dans un des fauteuils, un baggy jean et une chemise noire quelque peu ouverte sur son torse laissant voir une magnifique peau nacrée et une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de serpent, du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione distinguait de là ou elle était.

Ange commença à marcher dans sa direction. Elle sentait Hermione se crispait de plus en plus, et quant elle furent arrivée devant lui, elle lui glissa tout bas :

« Leçon 2 : l'attitude. »

Hermione la regardait avec incompréhension, qu'est ce qui aller encore l'attendre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Je sais que je suis méchante de m'arrêtais là, mais je préfère poster mon chapitre dès maintenant car j'ai peur de prendre encore plus de temps si je rajoute encore des lignes. Enfin voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plairas comme les précédents chapitres._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**LunDer :** merci pour ta review et voila la suite kiss !_

_**Love-pingo :** je suis contente que tu m'en veuille pas, mais la prochaine j'essaie de faire plus long, amis en ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire. Sûrement à cause de la reprise des cours. Enfin voila la suite. Kisses !_

_**Ari **: la petite soirée sera dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que celui la te plaira, même si il est petit. Kisses !_

_**Anna malefoy : **dsl le chapitre n'est pas plus long, mais voila quand même une suite ! Kisses !_

_**Enora black :** voila la suite ! Kisses !_

_**Coralie Potter :** merci beaucoup et voila la suite!_

_**Agrippine57 : **merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Voila la suite ! Kiss !_

_**Luluflo4 : **contente que ça te plaise. Voila la suite kiss._

_**Emily lovegood :** voila la suite ! Moi aussi j'adore le couple drago Hermione, mais tu dois tant douter ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Kiss !_

_**Rebecca-Black : **tout à fait d'accord avec toi, drago est vraiment un dieu, je l'aime tout comme Sirius ! Lol ! Kiss !_

_**Aminteitha :** le chapitre long ne sera pas pour maintenant ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve du courage ! Enfin voila quand même une suite. Kiss !_

_**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** toi ! Toi qui m'écris une review ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Avoue moi tout, tu t'es trompée de fic est tu ma laissé une review sans faire exprès ? Waouh ! Quant j'ai vu que c'était toi qui me laissé une review j'étais vraiment super heureuse ! Enfin bref, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plairas ! Kiss !_

_Voila les gens, promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Vous aurez le droit de me taper si c'est pas le cas !kiss les gens !_


	7. rien qu'une fête?

**Chapitre 7**

« Salut Drago ! »

« Eh, qui voila ! Granger et black en personne ! On dirait presque des sœurs… vraiment mignon ! Je pense que vous connaissez déjà blaise. » Fit Drago en désignant son ami.

Ange, on ne sut pourquoi, sourit de toutes ses dents et blaise le lui rendit. Drago tendit sa main vers Hermione en signe d'invitation. Elle ne comprit pas son geste alors ange la poussa et lui intima, du regard, l'ordre de prendre sa main. Hermione comprit tout de suite ou voulait en venir son amie avec sa leçon 2… elle attrapa la main du blond et se laissa entraîné vers la piste de danse improviser. Une musique douce se fit entendre, drago enlaça doucement Hermione qui elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle vit assise sur un canapé ange qui parlait avec blaise. Elle capta son regard et la jeune fille un teint blafard put voire l'état de °détresse° de son amie. Elle se décida à lui montrer l'exemple et attrapa blaise par le bras tout en le tirant ver la piste. Elle enlaça le garçon qui fit de même. Hermione reproduisit les gestes de son amie afin de ne pas paraître trop cruche face à drago. Elle sentit le blondinet se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle et même ses mains descendant plus que trop bas à son goût. Elle attrapa ses bras et les remonta avec un peu trop de violence. Drago la regarda avec incompréhension et la jeune fille lui fit un regard d'excuse. Drago l'accepta et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, seule le murmure d'une langoureuse musique lui parvenait.

Tout ce stoppa quant elle ne sentit plus les lèvres chaude de son partenaires. Elle ouvrit avec une infini lenteur ses yeux, comme pour ne pas le voir, ou les voire. Elle le vit lui, souriant comme un prince. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à un canapé près deux. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et s'absenta pour lui ramener un verre de whisky pur feu. Il lui tendit le verre et elle le regarda une seconde avant de le prendre. Drago but le sien d'un trait, mais Hermione regardait le sien d'un air suspicieux. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui avoua d'une petite voix :

« Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool… je ne suis pas habituer à aller dans des fêtes… et en familles l'alcool est banni pour moi, je dois faire ça pour être comme les petits cousins… »

« Oui, je comprends, moi aussi avant je n'avais pas le droit, enfin bref, bois le doucement car c'est fort. » lui conseilla t il.

Hermione avala une gorgée. Le liquide, pourtant froid, lui paraissait chaud dans sa gorge… ça la brûlait. Les larmes lui piquait les yeux, mais pour ne pas se montrer si… enfin elle voulait se montrer forte, alors elle avala son verre d'un coup, sous les yeux ébahis de drago. Il émit un sifflement. Hermione se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas mauvais et elle en redemanda à drago. Il ne se fit pas prier et revint avec deux verres, ainsi qu'une jeune fille brune et un garçon brun.

« Hé ange ! Alors comment se passe ta soirée ? » Demanda Hermione lança des coups d'œil furtifs à blaise.

« Magnifiquement bien, blaise et vraiment charmant ! Je l'adore ! Blaise la regarda et Hermione crut le voire rougir un peu. Et toi ? Comment se passe la tienne ? »

« Assez bien. Merci drago. »

Elle prit le verre des mains de drago et le porta à ses lèvres, mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup. De l'autre coté de la salle elle venait d'apercevoir quelqu'un… mais que faisait-ils là ? Ho non, elle aurait peut être put gagner ce stupide pari qu'elle avait fait avec ange. Pourquoi fallait il qu'ils gâche toujours tout ?

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi ne nous a tu pas prévenu que tu faisais une petite fête ? »

« Peut être n'avait elle pas envie de t'inviter…Potter » fit malefoy d'un ton des plus cinglant.

« Hé, ne parle pas à Harry comme ça, sale fouine ! »

« Mais qui voila, Weasley notre roi en personne ! »

« Approche là si tu l'ose malefoy, je vais te… »

« SA SUFFIT ! J'en ai assez, cette soirée est censée se dérouler dans le calme ! Désolée de ne pas vous avoir inviter mais moi-même j'ai été invité il n'y a pas longtemps et je n'est pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. Maintenant si vous le voulez vous cessez vos gamineries ou sinon vous sortez... j'ai été claire ? »

« Mmm » répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.

« Merci ! Maintenant si vous alliez rejoindre les filles qui vous attendent là bas… malefoy, reste ici. »

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers deux filles, l'une été brune, n'étant autre que Parvati patil et l'autre, les cheveux roux flamboyant , Ginny weslay. Ange et blaise de dirigèrent vers le bar pour sois disant prendre une nouveau verre alors que le leurs était remplis. Hermione fit signe à drago de s'asseoir et elle en fit de même. Ange lui avait dit de travailler son attitude, et bien c'est ce qu'elle allait faire… elle s'approcha le plus près possible de lui et lui susurra :

« Alors, comment trouve tu cette soirée ? »

« Pas mal, manque plus qu'un peu … d'action. »

« Mmm, et tu penses à quoi ? »

« Et bien, je pensait que tu en aurez une petite idée… » Fit il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Hermione le regarda d'un air étonné et lui dit d'une petite voix :

« Je pense que… enfin, on va sûrement… tu vas trop vite pour moi. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je connais ta réputation, et moi, je ne suis pas une fille avec qui tu vas coucher et ensuite te moquer ! »

« Tu voudrais qu'on vive une magnifique histoire d'amour ! Mais, granger, dans notre monde l'amour n'existe pas. La guerre va bientôt commencer comme tu le sait, alors pourquoi n'en profite tu pas ? »

« Je t'en prie malefoy, tu ne peut pas comprendre. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un imbécile qui… » Fit-il de manière ironique.

« Tu sait bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veut dire. Je sais que tu n'est pas comme ça, tu n'est pas celui que tu semble être… je suis sure que derrière cette carapace de méchanceté se trouve un être bon. »

« Granger, réveille toi ! Nous somme dans la réalité et pas dans un conte pour enfants ! »

« Je sais ce que je dis, malefoy. Mais si tu préfères rester une personne égoïste et sans cœur, alors je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Le silence de mort se fit entre eux et drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour lire en elle. Il détourna les yeux, se leva et lui dit d'une voix particulièrement désagréable :

« Et bien, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Ange, a qui rien n'échappait, avait vu le scène entre drago et hermione. Elle s'excusa auprès de blaise et se dirigea vers son ami.

« Encore une dispute ? »

« Pire… Une larme roula le long de la joue d'Hermione. Qu'est je fais ? Au mon dieu…il va me haïre à jamais. »

Ange prit son amie dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur son lit pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.

« Dis moi, tu ne serais pas quelque peut amoureuse du beau gosse blond ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout est flou. Je ne comprends plus rien. Hier encore je le haïssais et aujourd'hui je souffre car il m'en veut. C'est à cause de ce stupide pari. »

« Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du t'entraîner dans cette histoire, mais il faut me comprendre, il me l'avait demandé. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer et la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par il me l'avait demandé ? Tu as parié sur moi ? Dis moi que c'est ça, je t'en prie ! »

« Je suis désolée Hermione…mais non… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Haha ha ! Je suis trop sadique ! Mais alors qui est donc ange ! Désolée pour ce si grand retard mais les cours ayant repris, les anniversaires à répétition, les devoirs, les sims (sa déchire !) et bien sure Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé que j'ai lu en…3 jours ! Et oui je suis folle !_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_**Aminteitha :** voila la fête! Bon elle n'est pas très grande mais ce n'est pas vraiment la fête le plus important mais ce qui si passe. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu !kiss !_

_**Love-pingo :** encore un chapitre court…et je suis encore sadique ! Enfin bref dis moi si celui-ci ta plus ! Kiss !_

_**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** je sait ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis la suite ! Mais la voila quand même ! J'espère que ça te plaira !_

_**LunDer :** voila la suite j'espère que ça te plairas ! Kisses !_

_**Luluflo4 :** heu… ça veut dire quoi convision ? Enfin sinon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_**Enora Black:**encore et toujours un chapitre court mais voila quand même un suite ! Kiss !_

_**Aziza: **voila la suite! Kisses!_

_**Kiks:**voila la suite et je suis toujours autant sadique! Kiss !_

_**Sarah back:**tu veut dire quoi par « hermione est un peu trop à fond »? _

_**Ari:**voila la suite! Kiss!_

_**Miss Angélique:**oui tu peut me traiter de sadique car j'en suis une! Lol !J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Kiss !_

_**Buzame: mais! **Je ne suis pas méchante ! Lol ! Voila la suite ! Kiss !_

_**Rebecca-Black:**si si tout à fait d'accord ! Drago est vraiment un apollon ainsi que… Sirius et Harry un petit peu !(j'aime pas bicou Harry !)Kiss !_

_**Sarah malefoy:**je suis super contente que t'adore et voila la suite ! Kiss !_

_**Petite fille gentille:**voila la suite ! kiss !_

_**Emily lovegood:** non, je n'aime pas les couples drago/Mione, … je les adore !_

_**Jun rogue:** voila la suite avec du retard, je suis désolée. Kiss !_


	8. amour ou desespoir?

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer et observer ange avec imcompréhension. Que voulait-elle donc dire ? Lui avait elle fait une misérable et horrible farce depuis le début, elle qui disait être son amie, l'aurait elle trahie ?

Tout s'embrouiller dans la tête de la jeune griffondor et elle ne savait que croire. Elle avait peur de découvrir une vérité trop dure à gérer.

Elle observait avec attention de ses yeux noisette les prunelles violettes de sa camarade. Bon dieu ce qu'elle aurait voulu les crever à cet instant present. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire si elle ne cessait pas de la fixer ainsi.

Hermione détourna soudain le regard, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle déposa sa main sur la poignée prête à la tourner et ainsi s'échapper de cette atmosphère pesant.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, tu préfère ignorer ? »

« Je…je… »

« Tu…tu… ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend plus, je suis perdu. »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix angoissée.

« Je veux tout savoir, dis moi la vérité, ce qu'il c'est passé et ce passe en ce moment. Que veux tu dire par il me l'avait demandé ?ce n'est pas un stupide parie ? Alors quoi, il ta dit de me mener vers lui pour qu'il profite de moi ? C'est ça un ? »

Ange observait Hermione appréhendant le moment où elle devrait se justifier et enfin parler de ce qui c'est passé. Quand enfin vint son tour, elle s'essaya comme pour ne pas tomber et lui fit d'une voix tremblotante.

« Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il faut que tu te tienne le plus loin de Drago, de le fuir. Il va te faire souffrir. Je le sais car je l'ai vu. »

« Comment ça tu l'as vu ? »

« J'ai, comme dirais Trelawney, le troisième œil. J'ai vu ce qu'il adviendrait de vous… ma première vision était un amour parfait et puis tout à l'heure quant tu ma parlé de votre dispute, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision. Tout n'était que larmes, sang et mort, comme si votre vie aller ce finir trop tôt. Il fallait absolument que tu le saches. Si tu ne me croit pas je comprendrais. »

« Je ne sais pas, je… mais, tu m'as dis ils me l'as demandé, qui est ce il ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je vois parfois son visage une fraction de seconde dans mes visions. Il a une tête qui me fait pensé à un serpent »

« Tu plaisante j'espère ! »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Une seule personne ma été décrite comme ça, et à ta place j'en tremblerais… »

« Qui…qui est ce ? Tant que ce n'est pas tu sais qui tout va bien, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ange je… seul voldemort m'a été décrit comme ça… »

Ange tressaillit à ce nom et trembler à présent de peur, ce pouvait il que voldemort lui envoie des messages ? Mais si c'est vrai, que lui veut il ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de cet énorme retard et de ce minuscule chapitre mais en faite j'ai beaucoup de travail scolaire et peu d'inspiration. Ce chapitre ne me plait pas trop, je ne sais plus trop où je vais. Je l'ai écrit aussi pour montrer que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ne vous inquiété pas. Enfin bref laissez moi de reviews SVP même si ça ne vous à pas plu. _

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_**Love-pingo :** voila la suite, ça va sûrement t'aider à mieux comprendre. Kiss._

_**Jun Rogue :** merci pour le bravo… j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu... bisous !_

_**Madinou :** voila la suite, désolée pour la longueur des chapitre, celui la est encore plus court…_

_**Miss angélique :** voila la suite ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise…_

_**Rebecca Black :** tout à fait d'accord, Dray est plus qu'un sex symbol ! C'est un Dieu…mon Dieu…lol_

_**Enora Black :** voila la suite…_

_**Agrippine57 :** voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Bisou !_

_**Love4ever Drago :** la voila avec du retard…_

_**Mione and Dray :** désolé… ne me tape pas stp… non sérieux la voila la suite, les reviews comme ça sa te dit de te dépêcher, c'est cool…_

_**Guiltygirl92666 :** ouais ! Je suis heureuse je suis pas folle ! Lol je crois on va créer un club des gens qui on lu HP en 3 jours…_


	9. amour

**Amour**

Trois jours était passés depuis la révélation d'ange, de son fameux pouvoir. Hermione n'en revenait toujours et ne savait pas comment interpréter les messages envoyer, peut être, par voldemort.

Hermione, assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, rédigeait son devoir de métamorphose. Elle était totalement coupée du monde à cet instant là, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la personne qui s'assit à ses coté. Le jeune homme l'observait, ses petites mimiques lorsqu'elle travaillait étaient vraiment adorables. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Mais il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi concentrée sur son travail qu'elle n'y paraissait. En effet, elle n'avait pas écrit un mot depuis plus de dix minutes. L'esprit d'Hermione vagabondait de ci de là. Elle pensait à Malefoy, ce jeune garçon qui la faisait tant craquer. Un mouvement la fit sortir de sa bulle et elle le vit en face d'elle. Elle crut d'abord à un rêve, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire un simple bonjour et qu'il lui pinça le bras au bout de trois minutes sans réponse, elle comprit qu'elle était dans la réalité.

Tout d'abord, elle ne dit pas mot, ne sachant que lui dire. Après leur dispute, il ne s'étaient pas adressé le moindre regards, alors une parole…Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne put retenir ses paroles, si l'on peut appelaient ça paroles…

« Quje loneri zerolé »

« Comment ? »

« Je… je… je suis désolé… je …je… »

« Tu ? »

« Oh ! S'il te plait Drago, pardonne moi, j'ai, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai réellement besoin de toi. Plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Tu m'as volé mon texte… »

« Je…hein ? »

« Tu as dit tous ceux que je m'apprêtais à te dire, je m'excuse, j'ai pas assurer sur ce cou la, enfin comme d'habitude. Mes avances ont été de trop et j'en suis désolée, mon esprit pervers a reprit le dessus. »

Hermione rougit à ses mots.

« Non, c'est moi qui est était ridicule, je n'aurais jamais dû dire que tu étais froid et sans cœur. »

« Tu sais tout le monde pense ça de moi, alors je ne suis pas particulièrement choqué. »

« Peut-être aurais je due en profiter… »

« Je…quoi ? Répète ce que tu as dit ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ? »

« J'ai dit que j'aurais peut-être due profiter de ta proposition. » fit Hermione les joues plus que rouge.

« Waouh ! J'aurais pu coucher avec miss Hermione granger ! »

« Silence ! » cria la vieille bibliothécaire.

Malefoy chuchota.

« Au faite, ce que je t'ai dit sur l'amour, que ça n'existait que dans les conte pour enfants, j'ai menti. L'amour existe réellement… ouvre les yeux autour de toi comme tu me les as ouvert et tu comprendra… »

Et sur ces mots il partis laissant une Hermione plus qu'abasourdie par ses propos.

Ange attendait Hermione au bord du lac en compagnie de Ron et harry. Le rouquin la dévorait des yeux. Comment pouvais ton être aussi belle et si mystérieuse ? Ses mèches rose, verte et bleues colées vraiment à sa tenue du jour. Elle portait une mini jupe en jean avec un caleçon serré noir et des converses roses avec des petites étoiles, lesquels avaient été, on le devinait, dessiner par la jeune fille, bleu et verte ainsi qu'un un haut rose à manche longue qui laissait apparaître un débardeur vert et qui laissait ressortir un soutien bleue. Toute les filles semblaient choquer par sa tenue, mais en faite n'était elle pas jalouse ?

Au loin, ange aperçu une jeune fille châtain qui marchât dans leur direction. Elle portait une petite robe rose pale et des petites ballerines de la même couleur. Elle avait accroché deux petits rubans de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

« Hé, Hermione ! »

« Salut ! »

Elle s'assit près de Harry de manière pouvoir mettre son dos contre lui. Il enserra ses bras autour d'elle de manière protectrice. Elle avait toujours était pour lui la douce et gentille Hermione, le plus souvent plongé dans ses livres pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas juste une sorcière d'ascendance moldue.

Mais maintenant, depuis que Ange était arrivé, il remarquait que Hermione changé et que beaucoup de garçon la regardait. Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Bien sure, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'était comme sa petite sœur. C'était et ce sera toujours sa meilleure amie. Il avait plus un penchant pour une certaine rousse… par contre, il savait que Ron l'aimait, et cela depuis toujours, Hermione le savait aussi, depuis le bal de quatrième année. Ho oui ce fameux bal.

Il voyait aussi qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour eux deux, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Par contre, il avait remarqué qu'une flamme brûlait dans ses beaux yeux noisette, la flamme de l'amour. Mais il ignorait pour qui elle brûlait. Il aurait tant voulu lui demander, mais avec Ron dans les parages, il lui était impossible de glisser ça dans une conversation. Qui c'est ce qui passerait dans la tête du jeune homme roux.

Il en était ainsi, dès ce soir il lui demanderait qui est ce mystérieux garçon de ses songes.

« Hermione » hurla un jeune homme blond.

Drago était allongée sur son lit. Il avait du s'assoupir quelque instant. Assez pour faire un monstrueux cauchemar. Il revoyait encore le visage si pur de sa douce se tordre de douleurs.

Mon dieu, il tremblait de peur, ça ne lui était jamais arriver. Il avait peur pour elle plus que tout. Il avait désormais qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une simple attirance physique, l'appel du corps n'était plus aussi important Il l'aimait. Et oui, le grand méchant prince des serpentards était amoureux de la douce et précieuse gryffondor.

Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, sans la brusquer, la nature de ses sentiments. Avait elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Sûrement aurait il une réponse vite d'elle.

Et bien oui, après tout, il avait une ronde à effectuer le soir même.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Harry, cachait dans un couloir sombre discuter de tout et de rien. C'était devenu une habitude quand l'un des deux voulait se confier, surtout à propos de leurs amours. Ron aimant Hermione et étant le frère de ginny, ils leur étaient impossible de parlait devant lui.

« Ginny sait elle ce que tu ressent ? »

« Comment veux tu que je lui dise ? Beaucoup de garçons lui tournent autour, il m'est impossible de lui dire le moindre mot… mais, ma chère Hermione, parlons plutôt de toi. Qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui te donne tant de joie ? Je le voie au fond de tes yeux, tu es particulièrement heureuse. »

Hermione rosit.

« Je… en faite… j'ai l'aire si heureuse que ça ? »

« Oh oui ! Tes joues sont constamment roses et tu es toujours dans la lune avec un sourire idiot planté sur les lèvres et… »

« Moi ! Un sourire idiot !s'emporta Hermione pour rigoler. Et vous monsieur Harry Potter, n'avait vous pas ce même sourire ? »

« Peut être, mais toi tu sais à qui je pense à ces moment là, tandis que moi, je n'en est aucune idée. C'est encore Krum ? »

« Oh non ! Krum et moi c'est du passé, tu le sais bien. »

« Alors qui est ce ? Un gryffondor ? Ce serait bien. Un de notre année ? »

« Harry laisse moi, je te le dirais au moment où je serais sure de tout. »

« Bien, d'accord. De toute façon, tant que ce n'est pas un serpentard… »

Hermione blanchit à vu d'œil.

« Je…je dois y aller harry. »

« Hermione ne me dis pas que… non… c'est pas vrai ! Mais qui c'est ? »

« Je dois y aller harry. A plus tard. »

« Ho non non non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Je veux le nom de ce sale serpent qui a prit ton cœur. »

En disant cela il avait prit le bras d'Hermione pour la retenir.

« Arrête Harry, tu me fais mal. »

« Je veux son nom. »

« Harry s'il te plait, lâche moi. Je dois y aller. J'ai des devoirs de préféte. Je t'en supplie. On en reparlera au bon moment. Et quand je serais sure de tout. »

« De tout quoi ? »

« De mes sentiments et des siens. »

« Je suis désolée Hermione, je comprends. Mais tu vois, tu es comme ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu'un de ses sales serpents te fasses souffrir. »

« Je comprends harry. Maintenant laisse moi y aller, Malefoy m'attend. »

« Oui, alors à plus tard »

Il la lâcha et la laissa partir. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les profondeurs du couloirs, il ne put s'empêcher de lui criais.

« Tant que ce n'est pas cette sale fouine de Malefoy, tout ira bien. »

Hermione fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Comment allait elle faire pour ce sortir de ce pétrin.

Son cœur disait de suivre Malefoy, après tout, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait ce matin à la bibliothèque, ou du moins qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié. Elle aussi avait des sentiments fort pour lui. Peut être pas de l'amour, mais une infinie tendresse.

Sa conscience lui disait que Drago n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec ses amies et ne plus penser a lui.

Mais ne pouvait elle pas avoir les deux ? Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'avoir une relation clandestine avec lui. Mais comment le jeune homme percevrait ça ? Comme de la honte ? La honte qu'Hermione ai un petit ami comme lui ?

Drago attendait Hermione dans un couloir pour la ronde de vingt heures. Mais que faisait elle bon sang ? Il voulait, il fallait à tout prit qu'il parle. Il avait bien réfléchis, seule une relation cachée pouvait exister. Entre leurs amis et la guerre, c'était le seul moyen. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de l'ange de ses pensées et la sienne. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Enfin, des pas ce firent entendre dans un couloir voisin. Hermione apparut, les yeux brillants. Après sa conversation avec Harry, elle n'avait pue retenir ses larmes.

Drago s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, lui demandant le pourquoi de ses larmes. Une seule phrase put venir à ses lèvres.

« Je crois que je t'aime… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Un nouveau chapitre d'achevait ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit trois pages ! Alala ! Un petit élan d'inspiration et voila ! Voila un cadeau de noël rien que pour vous cher lecteurs !je ne mais pas de RAR, j'ai la flemme… et en même temps il est minuit dans trois minutes et donc nous serons le 25 décembre, donc noël ! Donc a tous je vous souhaite de très bonne fête et un joyeux noël ! Bisous !_


	10. Quand les sentiments se dévoilent

**Chapitre 10**

La pluie battait contre la fenêtre, l'orage grondait. On entendait des portes claquaient, ou bien étaient ce des volets. Au loin un chien aboyait pendant que son maître qui le rappelait à l'ordre pour qu'il aille se coucher. Une chambre était faiblement éclairée. Il s'y trouvait deux corps enlaçait, l'un endormi, l'autre posant son regard gris sur elle, l'ange de ses pensées.

La respiration de la jeune fille était régulière, parfois elle poussait de faible gémissement de contentement. A d'autre moment elle disait des mots qui devait avoir un sens dans ses rêves.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés n'y croyait toujours pas, il y a à peine deux heures elle lui avait enfin avouer qu'elle l'aimer. Lui n'avait su que répondre, trop surpris, et pourtant il l'aimer tant.

Quand elle s'était jeté dans ses bras a la manière d'un enfant perdu retrouvant ses parents, il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle lui déclarais son amour pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'étais passé, qu'elle avait été le déclic pour qu'elle le lui dise. Une image, une musique, une odeur, une dispute, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Une petite chose gigota à ses côtés, des cils battirent faiblement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour »fit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillé.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hé bien puisque tu le demandes, en faite tu prends beaucoup de place dans ce lit. J'ai même failli tomber d'ailleurs et… »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

Elle fit mine de s'offusquer et ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Hermione se rapprocha du torse de Drago et il passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit quand elle sentit une main se diriger comme si de rien n'était près de ses fesses. Elle leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ne reçut qu'un sourit malicieux et une main qui descendait toujours plus bas.

« Drago ? Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? »

« Moi ? Rien » fit il innocemment.

Il laissa sa main là ou elle était et ils restèrent un moment en silence, chacun profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort du corps de l'autre. La pluie avait cessé. Seule les respirations de Drago et de Hermione était percevable.

« Tu sais… fit Hermione d'une voix hésitante, brisant le silence. Tu sais, il c'est passé quelque chose… je veux dire entre Harry et moi, non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, mais en faite, oh la vie est dure, je n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer clairement. »

« Dis moi ce qui t'arrives, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te jugerais pas. Si tu as fait quoi que ce soit avec Potter ? »

« Non ! Non, pas avec Harry, c'est comme mon frère ! »

« Alors avec Weasley ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu imagine de moi ? Tu me prends pour une fille facile qui ce fait embobiner par le premier gars qui passe ? Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas une pu... »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça excuse moi Hermione, je t'en prie. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Lui dit elle d'un ton rageur et les larmes pointant aux creux de ses yeux. Harry et moi on a parlé hier et il a découvert que j'étais amoureuse… qui plus est d'un serpentard. Il voulait ç tout pris savoir son nom et il a dit qu'il espérer que ce n'étais pas « cette fouine de Malefoy ». Comment pourrais je lui avouer que c'est toi ? Fit elle en se rapprochant. Toi qui fais battre mon cœur à chaque seconde, qui me console quand ça ne va pas, toi qui, il y a encore quelque temps, me vouais une haine sans pareil. »

« Hermione je… moi aussi tu, tu as changé ma vie en peu de temps. Ma mentalité a évolué et je crois, non, je suis sure que je… je… comment si peu de mot peuvent être si dure à prononcer? Hermione, je… je t'aime. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une fille. Avant tout n'étais que désire, tout ce que je voulais c'était couché avec elles après je m'en foutais. Mais avec toi c'est si différent. Oui, voila, je t'aime et je compte rester avec toi, moi le méchant prince des serpentards souhaite rester avec la belle, intelligente et douce princesse des gryffondor. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione ne put que ce jetais dans ces bras et l'embrassais encore et encore en lui murmurant des je t'aime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Dis Blaise, il doit y avoir beaucoup de fille qui te court après ? »

« On peut dire ça, mais je ne surpasserais jamais Malefoy »

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Je pense que Drago va cesser toute activité coquine avec les filles. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

« Disons qu'il est tombé amoureux »

« Amoureux ? Malefoy ? Ha ! Quelle blague ! »

« Je te jure, mais j'ai un plan pour qu'il ne reste pas dans cette position »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. Ne pose pas trop de question. »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Granger »

« Hm, elle est devenue, comment dire ? »

« Ne passe pas par quatre chemin, tu la trouve bonne, n'est ce pas ? »

« Toute a fait, exactement »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? »

« C'est une gryffondor. »

« Et alors ? Je suis une gryffondor et ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec moi. »

« Oui mais toi tu es…mais au faite, t'es amie avec granger, je t'ai vu avec elle. »

« Oui, et où est le problème »

« Pourquoi tu parles d'elle comme ça ? »

« J'ai mes raisons »

«… »

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas trop poser de questions. »

Sur ceux, la jeune fille ce leva, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur sa peau nu, extrêmement blanche.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Rejoindre hermione. »

« Bien, a plus tard Ange »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Hey les gens ! Sa va bien ? Moi pas trop mais on s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est le nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord je ne vais pas donner d'excuse bidon en rapport avec le retard de ce chapitre. Ensuite, bah j'aime plus cette histoire, mais bon je vais essayer de la remanier avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ? Bah parce que c'est tout guimauve, et puis j'ai fais les personnages tout comme j'aime pas : Drago je l'aime méchant, Hermione pas aussi pleurnicharde, Harry en très bon copain et mon petit zabini je l'aime en vrai meilleur ami de Drago. Sinon je tiens à vous remercier, oui toi derrière ton petit ordi, car grâce a vous je prends confiance en moi. Ça peut vous paraître bête, mais c'est la vérité. Je vous adore mes petits revieweur, Je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain chapitre et si j'écris pas assez vite le prochain taper moi sur les doigts (ha bah nan pas les doigts...). Bisous !_


End file.
